Theory VII - The Gang's All Here
by penice21
Summary: Matthew Patrick from Game Theory makes a theory of Lewis Dawkins.
1. Chapter 1

Bzz.

Bzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michael, I've got a theory. I need you to help me."

"Oh, great! Here, Matthew, let me get Kevin and Jake. Then we can start."

"Wonderful. We'll start tomorrow."

Click.

 _ **I**_

 **Chapter I**

Matthew Patrick looked down his chair frantically. He constantly checked his watch, as if somebody was awfully late for a meeting. _Shit, tomorrow?_ Matthew thought in anxiety. _That's way too early to execute this theory. I haven't even told Ronnie yet! Neither the girls... but all five can stay out of this one; Michael and I've got it covered._ He grabbed his bag and quickly hurried out the door. Unfortunately, Game Theory was down a couple million of its mean views this quarter, so Matthew had to move to a crappy apartment in the southern projects of Los Angeles. Around him, he could see wild gangbangers having intercourse with homeless strangers on the side of the road. Next to Matthew's Doorstep was the rotting body of a dead hobo, a newspaper covering his probably half-decayed face. Lowriders slid down the streets, blasting obnoxiously loud rap music down the road. Matthew swiftly walked to the garage and hopped into his prius, afraid he might get drive-by'd or raped by unknown black men.

As Matthew finally made it out of the ghetto, bullets of sweat ran down his face as he tightly and stiffly gripped the steering wheel. _Jesus,_ thought Matthew. _I was afraid of some wild negroes breaking into my car and pounding my ass raw with their 10-inch rock-solid dicks._ Just as he thought that, a large, bulky black man opened his car door and yanked him out as he was frozen in LA's infamous traffic. The jet-black man pushed Matthew Patrick over a roadblock, exposing his buttocks unto the massive nigger. The man whipped out his giant 8-inch throbbing penis from his loose, bootcut jeans and ripped open Matthew's sweats and underpants. Quickly, the black man bolted his cock into Matthew, stretching his anus far beyond it ever should have. the penis was an engine piston that had gone postal, shifting in and out of MatPat's anus with unfathomable ferocity. Finally the negro blasted an incredible load of semen and ripped his penis back out. He stuffed it back into his pants and rand down to the next car, inside was a woman and two children, supposedly all would be his next victims.

Matthew hopped back in his car, his anus sore and leaking, and tired from suspense. As he looked at the infinite traffic, MatPat let out a sigh of reluctance. _Screw this._ Matthew angrily thought. Just then, he pulled his car off the road line and drove between the roadblock and the traffic, right where the crazy obsidian man, the single mother, and her two children lay. The wild black man was pounding the woman in her vagina as he had his entire fists lodged into each of the anuses of the small children, bashing their bodies on their mother's back. MatPat floored the gas pedal and smashed right into the unfortunate few, their blood and giblets being blasted and thrown among cars. The giant black man was smashed into bits as well, except his giant, semi flaccid penis now lay in the crevice between the windshield and the hood, flopping around with the air hitting hit. MatPat turned on the windshield wipers to try and clear his windshield of all the blood and small piece of gore, however the giant negro penis was still lodged in the front of his car, flapping as happily as ever. MatPat shrugged and sped past the cars, heading straight towards LAX.

At the parking lot, Matthew couldn't care less about where he parked, let alone how legal was where he parked, so he just decided on slamming his car right into a cinder block wall. He exited, smoke frisking his face and intruding his lungs, But Matthew hustled to the terminal with his bag, despite his body being peppered with bruises and lacerations. At the opening gate, Matthew walked in, looking like a black sheep among a flock of white ones. His sweats undertook a burning hole in them; his shirt, tattered and scraped to shreds, looked little like a shirt, and his face was smothered with injuries. Although his odd state, MatPat was not minded by anyone. He easily continued to the terminal gate without any problems; and thankfully yet oddly, TSA was short.

Matthew bought a ticket to London from any potential passengers and dashed to the gate. Despite his Game Theory budget running short, getting this theory through was worth much more than a dip into his pocket. Dawko finally rested at the chairs and closed his eyes, slowly staring to drift off into a daze...

When suddenly, a young girl came by abruptly and awoke Matthew. "Um excuse me..." the girl asked. "Aren't you Mat Pat from Game Theory?" Her hair took on a gentle blue tint and her eyes gazed a vivid green. _She looks like one of the girls..._ Matthew wondered. "Um, yes I am!" he exclaimed to the little girl, after wandering away in thought for a gentle moment. "Well," the girl replied. "Can you please sign my Sans plushie?" Matthew nodded and quickly signed a tag attached to the doll. Matthew smiled and the girl thanked him delightedly. As she was walking away, she let out a light squeal. Suddenly, the intercom called all passengers to London to board. As Matthew got in line, he noticed the girl from earlier was also in line. Matthew hardly minded it and was glad he could finally rest on his direct flight to London, England.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Matthew was finally at ease. No more anal raping, no more traffic, no more project-mazes. He could finally rest as the plane had taken off into the air. Matthew sighed with relief and gently pulled his laptop out, looking around while he did so. He noticed that the young, familiar looking girl had been sitting in the row opposite of him. She was somehow fast asleep as the plane had taken off, but no matter. As Matthew opened his laptop, he logged onto Skype and started talk with Michael. _Hey Mike, he sent. I wanted to talk about the theory I'm on a plane to London right now, but this theory is a big one._ Matthew sent the message. While he waited, he looked at the window. He was soaring high in the sky now, all the way past the clouds. It truly was a fantastic sight, with the sky beaming salmon as the sun harmoniously set, the peppering cloud layer lying peacefully under the aircraft. Matthew turned his head back towards the girl, who was sleeping soundly. She lay in a curled position, her posterior pointing towards Matthew.

 _Oh, cool._ Michael replied. _I've got Kevin and Jake in my apartment right now, but what is this theory about?_ Matthew mused over the question. Should he really tell Michael now? It wasn't him in person, and this was a pretty secret and important theory. But what could go wrong? _Yeah, I've got this theory about this one English guy named Lewis Dawkins, also known as Dawko, who lives in Walsall. He runs a crappy YouTube channel, lives with his parents, and dates a futanari chick. Matthew replied. He also has this health condition, some sort of punctured lung or whatever, but I had a theory that he really doesn't have one, and instead just fakes it for views._ He was afraid Michael would respond completely shocked and disgusted, but Michael didn't respond for a few minutes. Matthew frantically looked back over at the girl opposite of him. _She actually doesn't look too bad._ he thought. _Quite the lolita. Nice face, good ass for a lolita, and she really likes me. She also looks like one of the girls, what was her name? Ko... Kona...? I don't know. Don't care either._ Matthew started to establish a semi-erection after the glance at her.

 _Ah! Good!_ Michael replied. _I can create tons of videos on this, like, How Much does a Punctured Lung Weigh? or, How Much Money can you Make From Making YouTube Videos In Walsall? There's Aleph Nole possibilities for videos from this guy, thanks for telling me!_ Matthew didn't like the idea of Michael trying to take the publicity of Dawko, but he didn't mind too much to yield a response. Matthew gazed back at the girl. This time, she sat alone and asleep. _Good._ Matthew thought. _That lolita's mom is gone. I think if I'm careful enough, I could sneak that little bitch into the lavatory and pound her heart out until kingdom come._ Matthew lightly unbuckled his seat belt and eased himself up. He reached over the aisle and gripped the lolita's wrist tightly. He quickly rushed down the lane, dragging the small lolita behind him. Thankfully most people were asleep, and those that weren't were too distracted by their phones.

Matthew slammed the bathroom door shut. _Finally I have her in my grasp,_ he thought. He placed her over the toilet seat, her posterior facing his crotch. Matthew started to ease off the girl's pants and underwear, revealing the young, innocent anus beneath. He hastily ripped open his pants, uncovering his Rod of Theories, stiff and erect. He impatiently pushed himself inside the vagina of the lolita, executing a doggy-style pose. He bashed her buttocks with incredible force, bruising them and waking her up. MatPat heard a noise from her and plugged her mouth with his hand. _Shit!_ He thought. _The bitch is awake! What am I going to do about this?_ Suddenly, he let out a mighty rush of fluid from his theory rod, filling the lolita's vagina full of semen. Her creampie wet her panties profusely, and her cherry embedded a swirl of red among Matthew's semen. As the lolita cried with pain and tried to escape Matthew's grasp, Matthew bashed her head on the sink, not only knocking her out, but also giving her a wicked gash on her scalp. He then took her head and placed it into the toilet bowl and curb stomped it into the pipe. He kept stomping and crushing the lolita's body parts and stuffing them into the toilet. _Good,_ he thought. _That bitch'll be blue ice by the time we land._

As Matthew Patrick left the lavatory, his hands and clothes cleaned up from the debacle, he saw the girl's mother worriedly asking the flight attendants that her daughter was missing. The attendants called into the pilots that they had to make an emergency landing. Fortunately enough for the passengers; they had already crossed the Atlantic and were landing in London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

At last, Matthew's plane landed. He pushed past all the passengers ahead him rudely and stretched his heart out at the terminal. Matthew hurried to the exit of the airport and saw a woman sitting in a small hybrid car. He quickly ran up to the driver's door and pulled her out, then hopping into the car. Somehow, despite him being in England, Speedline Miracle Masterpiece was playing on the radio. He backed up and ran the woman over then drove off into the city.

Matthew's car dashed down the streets of downtown London. He wasn't used to driving on the left lane, so he often crashed into several people, but drove off in an uncaring matter. Even though Matthew was damaged from all the car crashes, he did nothing to aid himself. Finally he reached Michael's apartment, having his car turned to a heap of scrap that blew out a stream of smoke. Matthew brushed himself off and walked right into Michael's apartment, wayward as ever. He hurried up the stairs and pounded on Michael's door. After a minute or so, Matthew was greeted by Kevin from Vsauce 2. "Hey! Mat!" Kevin exclaimed. "How you doing? You look like trash, what happened to you?" Matthew coughed. "It's a long story. Where's Michael?" Kevin pointed at the door opposite of him, down a short hallway.

Matthew quickly started down the hallway. He pushed the door open to see Michael sitting at his desk, pencil in hand, direly staring at papers with calculations and pictures. Michael turned around to see Matthew, standing in a tired, yet heroic posture. "Matthew!" Michael exclaimed. "You're finally here!" Michael hugged Matthew's bruised and scarred body. "So, Matthew, how did you end up like this? You know, all cut and bruised and stuff?" Matthew shrugged. "It's too long of a story to tell. What'cha calculating over there?" Matthew pointed at the desk. "That's, uh..." Michael hesitated. "That's what I've planned us to do to Dawko's anus." Matthew looked surprised. He then pushed Michael into a nearby wall, pinning him with his hands flat on the wall and right above Michael's shoulders. "Wow..." Matthew whispered in a sensual voice. "I didn't know you wanted to enter Lewis' holes too. How did you know?" "I'm just so smart, I guess." Michael replied. Matthew quickly took one hand and opened up his fly, letting his semi-erect Rod of Theories whip out. "Oh my..." Michael whispered. "Your rod of theories is so large... and wet, too. Have you done anyone since you got here?" "Just this one lolita on the plane, that's all," Matthew explained. "I guess I'm in the Mile High Club now. But I also crammed her down the shitter, so I'm also part of the Murder High Club."

Matthew pulled Michael down to the bed, which he bent him over the ledge and ripped open Michael's pants. Matthew thrusted his Rod of Theories into Michael's anus, spreading his buttocks apart as Matthew thrust inward. Michael could feel the Rod of Theories scraping the inner lining of his anus. The pleasure of Michael's tight, virgin anus to Matthew was unparalleled. He quickly released his Theory Fluid into Michael and yanked out his Rod of Theories. The penis was smothered in semen,dribbling tiny bits onto the carpet. Matthew stand there in awe at how pleasurable that was, and how large his Rod of theories had grown to. Suddenly Kevin and Jake rushed into the room to see Michael's anus dripping with theory fluid. Finally, Matthew spoke. "I have a theory on what we can all do together."

On top of the bed stood Matthew, who had Michael's mouth attached to his anus. Matthew started to release feces into Michael's mouth as he masturbated onto the bedsheets. Michael's anus was being penetrated by Kevin, who then sucked in the poop that Michael was transferred from Matthew into his urethra. Kevin then stuck his penis into Jake's urethra and started to kiss as he excreted to poop into Jake's penis. Jake then took his full-of-feces penis and hopped up onto the bed and started to transfer the faces to Matthew's penis. Matthew sucked in the turd and held it in his scrotum, in which the poop was so long and massive it had created a rod inside of the ballsack. Matthew then stuck his poop-penis into Michael's mouth, shaming Michael dearly and yielding profuse tears from his eyes. Matthew then summoned the poop from his scrotum and into his urethra and started to masturbate. Almost immediately, a blast of semen came from his Rod of Theories and sprayed the poop and semen all over Michael's face, which was smothered with tears. Matthew then started to enter Kevin's anus and then Kevin entered Jake's anus and started to pound each other on the bed. Matthew and Kevin kissed and Jake performed fellatio on himself. "See Michael? I covered your face in Vsauce and Theory Stones. Now I have anal sex with your associates." Matthew exclaimed to Michael. The four knew that they had sealed their innocence with each other, they would have to enter Lewis Dawkins together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

The gang was now bunched in Michael's car. Michael's face smelled of feces and seed. Matthew, Kevin ,and Jake's penises were worn out from intercouse and sucking in poop. They decided that they should hurry to find Lewis Dawkins, so they were on their way to Walsall to find him. The English countryside was bland and boring. Overcast skies beared over light green hills. The scene was peaceful, however it was nothing interesting.

Finally, they had arrived at Dawko's house. Dawko was sitting at the window, masturbating. The gang burst into the house and headed up to Dawko's room, his windowsill covered in solidified layers of semen. Kevin and Jake pinned Dawko to the ground and Matthew cut and opening in his chest. He could see the lung now, it had a tumor, not a puncture. The gang jabbed their penises into Dawko's lungs and opened several holes. The then stuck in tubes into the holes and the other ends of the tubes into their buttholes. They sucked in from their anuses and started to suck up cells from the lungs. The gang started to masturbate and the cells would start to come out and form a person. The gang would also poop into the tubes and Dawko would end up with feces inside his lungs. Soon the group had finally assembled Billie Smith out of the cells that they ejaculated, futa rod and all. Billie Smith then sucked Dawko into her penis and started to shoot poop out of her penis, turning Dawko into a sphere of feces. Dawko, who was now encapsulated in a sphere of poop, rolled out of Billie's urethra and down the stairs. The poop sphere busted through the door and tried to roll away down the street, but Billie came out of the house and shot a strong stream of urine, blood, semen, poop, and grease. Dawko, the poop ball, was then destroyed by this high-velocity stream, and all of his particles here blasted off into the atmosphere. Billie then shot her stream at the gang, killing them instantly. She then stuffed 5 foot cylinders of feces into her urethra, shooting them out like a cannon at inntocent pedestrians. The pedestrians were skewered by rods of feces and died instantly. **The end.**


End file.
